


Priorities

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Dadrien and Mominette [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dadrien, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mominette, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Adrien cuddles his kids in their pillow fort and accidentally falls asleep.  What more could you need.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Fluff month's prompt #12, it was an accident.
> 
> This is part of my Dadrien and Mominette series, but is sort of a prequel, so you don't have to have read those to enjoy this.

Adrien felt himself pulled out of dreamless sleep by a gentle hand on his shoulder.  It was followed by a familiar nuzzling kiss to his cheek. "Hmm," he murmured, quickly pulling in other information from the sensations around him.  A small body was snuggled up to one side and an even smaller one sprawled over his chest. He didn't remember there being a thunderstorm. Puzzled, he cautiously opened his eyes.  The lighting was low, and he stared in confusion at the patterned fabric above him.

"Good evening my love," Marinette whispered from beside him.

Turning toward her, he got a good look at the blanket fort he'd built with his kids that afternoon. They'd both been unusually needy and whiny today, and he'd done his best to help them with whatever was upsetting them.  Emma was pretty self-aware, but this was still beyond her ability to articulate.

He gave his wife a sleepy smile. "Hey."  Wait. Marinette was home. That meant he and the kids had fallen asleep and he hadn't prepared dinner!  He tensed. "Oh no."

"What?" she asked quietly, her fingertips sliding into his hair.

"Dinner's not ready." He enjoyed staying at home with his kids, and even before Emma had been born, he took great delight in taking care of his lady.  Marinette had somehow convinced him that his previous fifteen years of work and superheroing had earned him time to just do what he wanted, and he'd found what he wanted most, was to take care of those he loved. He couldn't remember the last time he'd failed to have dinner ready before Mari got home. Not counting days she left the office early, of course.

"I'd noticed." A sweet smile flashed across her face, and she continued playing with his hair.

"I'm so sorry," he said quickly. On a logical level, he knew he didn't need to feel so bad about this, but once in a while, his upbringing and all of its garbage overrode his therapy and common sense.  "The kids were just so irritable today, and they seemed to need a smaller world, something they could control. And snuggles." He winced. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Marinette let out a breathy laugh and resettled herself so her thigh was pressed against his ribs as she continued her gentle affections. "I'm not upset," she promised. "This was probably more important." She gestured to the toddler on his chest. "They don't stay small for long, and right now, they need us more.  We can give them that. You can give them that."

He relaxed a little, realizing she was right.  Marinette was so good at understanding him, sometimes pointing things out like this that he hadn't clearly seen.  He was torn by his need to tend to his children's needs and care for his wife, both things his own father had failed at miserably.

"I love how you let our children know you love them." She bent to kiss his forehead. "I adore it when you take care of me."  Another kiss to his temple. "I know you feel like you need to do this, and it makes you happy." A nuzzle to his cheek with a kiss on his earlobe. "But sometimes I like taking care of you." She straightened up and smiled down at him.  "You're needed more here right now. So please stay in your precious fort while I go make our dinner. It's what I want to do. Okay?"

He nodded, feeling the tension fade. "Thank you, My Lady.  You always know what to say."

She shook her head, bending to give him one last kiss before crawling out of the fort.

Keeping one hand on Hugo out of habit, he was big now and the drop from Adrien's chest to their nest was small, but it was comforting, he lifted the other to wrap around his daughter. At his touch, she somehow managed to snuggle closer. He relaxed, feeling the last remnants of his guilt dissipate.  Mari was right. He was needed here more right now, and maybe it was what he needed, too.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speedwrite
> 
> I'm hoping to squeeze in a second fluff piece today after work.
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have significant constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks there than the comments section here.


End file.
